


theism

by elysianseraph (femboy_hatake), KagehinaTrash (femboy_hatake)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark, Drug Dealing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/KagehinaTrash
Summary: hinata is a streetkid through and through. a run in with a bunch of criminals changes his life in ways he could never expect, yet a life of crime seems more appealing than the life he'd been living before. its complicated further when he meets a marksman with blue eyes and no emotion in his voice.its like he cant catch a break.theism; belief in the existence of a god or gods, especially belief in one god as creator of the universe, intervening in it and sustaining a personal relation to his creatures.something like that, anyways
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wooo okay. i FINALLY have a good reason to use this psued (that i've had since 2014) bc kagehina will always have a special place in my heart but yes! hello everyone! this is my kagehina organized crime au. 
> 
> a couple things before u read 1) this fic will contain a lot of graphic themes. in this chap there's gun violence, use of recreational marijuana, and mentions of prostitution. it'll only go on from here but i will properly tag and warn u each chapter. tags will be updated regularly. 
> 
> 2) this fic is super heavily inspired by batman. it focuses a lot on organized, white collar crimes as well as other gritty shit. without spoiling whats to come - it also talks about police corruption since one of the characters is a corrupt cop. 
> 
> while this fic is rooted in fiction, the criminal justice system is broken in the real world and this fic will never make light of that. particularly in the united states, where racial injustice continues to be a prevalent issues. this fic is unrelated but it feels important to mention that as an author and person of color - i recognize this issue and im not unaware of these injustices. please continue to sign petitions for breonna taylor and elijah mcclain. acab and blm forever. 
> 
> 3) this chapter in particularly is inspired by the song no bells by cousin stizz (a rapper out of suffolk county) who i love. the lyric at the top at the fic is from that song, which ive linked. 
> 
> that's really all i wanna for right now!! i really hope u enjoy this fic!!!!! thank u for reading

[ // who you know from out here? your name aint ringing no bells, boy//  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa-vY5skAGs)

___

It’s proverbial. Cars with busted windows and no tires sit on the edge of the street corner like a warning sign - a clear indication that he doesn’t belong here. The night is cold, nipping at his fingertips as he clutches the bag over his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, shaking. It’s only a night, too dangerous to be traveling. He’ll be gone in the morning, he swears. 

His feet betray him. The only thing Hinata knows is caution, the hairs that stand on the back of his head represent the fear that’s protected him this long. Distrust is the heaviest burden on the backs of everyone who lives on the street, there's no such thing as connections when you belong to nowhere and no place. Hinata is a stranger in every place he ends up, but some places are safe. He can feel the ache in the soles of his shoes, the way his calf muscles tense in preparation to run - run until your chest aches from breathing and go somewhere far away from here. That is instinct so animal it burns him. Run from danger, there are predators nearby. 

But his mind knows reality, the grip of it as tight as the knuckles circled around his backpack strap with all of his belongings. He walks through the streets with his hoodie tucked over his eyes, looking through the corners of blurry vision for a place to sleep that’s protected from the rain. An empty alleyway, a place next to the streetlights where cars can’t park, a bench of some-kind - shit he would take anything. He hasn’t slept properly in 2 days. Exhaustion makes everything inside of feel like a gust of air. Instinctively, he thinks about going “home,” but that place doesn’t even exist. He laughs light-heartedly, remembering the absurdity of his circumstances as he pulls around to the corner of the next street. 

Fear runs up his spine as he hears the familiar sound of a gunshot, the sound of an empty magazine is a bird-call - an alarm for everyone on the block to run 10 feet in every direction they can. It’s a learned behavior, but you learn fast that they don’t light fireworks in this part of the city. Hinata remembers what his homeless friends down east told him. 

“Nobody makes an easier target than a flightless bird like you, Shoyo. When you hear a gunshot, you run - no questions,” a pause of silence at his distress, followed by a hand on his shoulder. He recalls the callous feeling of the older woman's hand, her breath reeks of cigarettes and cheap beer - it’s a tale as old as time. She looked into his eyes, searching the hazel for recognition - and when she finds none, she grips him tighter. Her nails, long and red, dig into his shoulder blades as she breathes a deep breath 

“You’re a street kid, Sho-chan. Your life is the only life you’ll ever have to worry about, especially if you intend on dying somewhere that isn’t these streets. So, promise me - when you hear a gunshot - you won’t ask any questions. Promise me you’ll run,” 

Hinata recalls those words with a pit in the bottom of his stomach. He wants to go to tell the old lady sorry - apologize for not being able to keep his curiosity at bay, nor his humanity as the scene in front of him unfolds like it was nothing. A lanky blonde with scuffed air-forces with a gun aimed at a car of people. Hinata sees it, and he knows better than anyone he should run - run as far as he fucking can because this is true danger. Unexplored territory that could risk his life - but he can’t. His feet are glued to the concrete, stuck in time as his mind calculates the almost inevitable violence. Suddenly, in flashes of imagery he can see cop cars, and bodies, and the blood dried on the concrete when the sun rises. 

Violence is always heavier in the summer. Kids in this part of town try to make it home before the sun goes down - a necessary tactic of survival. Hinata is longing for that, for the feeling of being able to take shelter but alas he’s here. Somehow, the one time he takes a risk into what he can only assume is gang territory, he gets caught in a shootout. He hasn’t spoken to any form of god or higher power in years, but he picks up the necklace around his neck and kisses the cross looking to seek reparation before he gets shot. He wonders if there’s an average life expectancy for street kids. He wonders if he’s too old to call himself that - but his shut eyes and heavy breaths are interrupted by the sound of an unfamiliar voice. 

A grunt of exasperation and a sigh - his eyes travel to the blonde carrying the all black pistol, who groans. He didn’t need any witnesses. Every time he’s told to do distribution this shit happens - he swears he’s not letting Daichi do this to him any more. His voice almost sounds nasally, little to no emotion as he calls out the scared looking red-head with chagrin.  "Hey - snot-nosed brat,” he calls. Hinata makes a yelp of surprise, assuming he’s talking to him since no one else is around. The blonde takes a deep breath, cocking the pistol in his hand with a level of irritation “Better hide behind me if you value your life, at all,”

Hinata darts at lightning speed behind him, shivering in fear but he can see the other side of the scene through the window of the car. There’s a black-haired man in the front seat, who is giving Hinata a cat-like grin. He waves nonchalantly. It didn’t seem like he didn’t understand the severity of the situation - it more seemed like he didn’t care very much. Hinata is unsure if this information is supposed to comfort him but he ultimately decides not to dwell on it. 

He can’t see much from where he’s stood, but he watches through the dark glass of what’s on the other side. The blonde pulls the trigger, from what he can tell - 4 times. Each bullet is followed by a cry and Hinata is flushed, shaking from the inside in fear. Glass is shattered. He can hear shots from the other side, but the bullets don’t reach. The ricochet off the metal and the casings fall to the floor like sakura petals in the spring. He’s shivering, anxiety eating him from the inside. Not from the violence itself, but from the implications of what follows. 

His eyes look up, he’s staring at the back of the blondes head. He watches him stretch, putting the gun back into safety as he hears tires scratch the concrete, the sound in itself is panicked. He can almost feel how the street reverberates in its wake. His fingers gingerly run against it, the feeling pressed against the callous pads of his fingers. It’s familiar, a comforting thing that soothes his erratic breaths. The blonde suddenly stops and sighs again - a deep breath comes before pulling the gun back. He knows he’s not gonna shoot the redhead, but he can’t risk him running either. 

The clip is empty, magazine full of blanks, but it’s not like Hinata knows that. Suddenly, he turns to the crouching boy and points the metal between his eyes. It’s hot, having been shot 4 times in a row, it almost burns as he presses it against his head. He doesn’t seem to flinch at the idea of threatening the boy's life (unbeknownst to Hinata, because he isn’t threatening him) as he stares him down. He collects as much malice in his tone as he can before staring him down. 

“Don’t move brat,” is all he says. He knocks on the window, and Hinata watches fearfully as it rolls down. 

“Kuroo,” the blond says to the man in the car. 

“What’s up, Tsuki ? ~,” the man in the car hums. “Tsuki,” looks at him exasperated, before reaching around in the window. 

“Can you open my phone and give Boss a call?,” 

Hinata watches as Kuroo does just that - scrolling through seemingly hundreds of contacts before landing on one and handing the phone to Tsuki. What a strange name, surely it was a nickname of some kind Hinata thinks. He hears the ring of the phone as Tsuki stares him down, curiously. He tucks his phone under his chin, using his now free hand to cup his jaw. If Hinata wasn’t mildly seething over being called a snot-nosed brat, he might’ve blushed. He looks at him curiously, speaking before the phone gets picked up. 

“How old are you, kid?,” Tsuki asks with a sneer. 

“I’m not a kid,” he repeats, spitting the words out quickly “I’m 21. Hinata Shoyo,” 

Tsuki now looks at him in surprise. 

“We’re the same age, huh?,” it feels like he’s speaking mostly to himself. Hinata just stares at him, throat thick with fear. The gun cools down slowly against his skin, but he doesn’t get a chance to say anything more as the phone gets picked up. He can’t make out what the voice says on the other side - but it’s deep and raspy. 

“Yeah - sorry about calling you this late. Some…,” He looks at Hinata, unsure what to call him. He decides on something it seems, shrugging as he continues “Some dumbass saw me and Kuroo. Stood and watched like some kind of masochist,” He sneers, seemingly enjoying talking about Hinata even though he is literally right in front of him. HInata scoffs. 

There's a pause of silence as he listens to what he can only assume is his boss's instruction. He nods his head in understanding, tucking the phone in his chin before looking at Hinata. 

“Who do you know from around here, huh?,” the blonde male asks, towering over him. Hinata looks at him confused and Tsuki mirrors it

“Most people don’t stumble across this part of town unless they’ve got something important here. Friends, family, a little thing to come home too - whatever really,” Kuroo says suddenly, leaning over the window to look at Hinata. He grins at his confusion. 

“Ahhh,” he says with a smile “Don’t tell me you really  _ did _ stumble into this part of town, huh?,” Kuroo asks, almost in disbelief. Hinata pouts at that, unsure of how to respond. The gun to his head seems to be forgotten almost, so in an act of authority - he presses it a little further. It hurts enough to make him wince. 

“I’m homeless. I got kicked from my last… borough for stealing and I needed a place to sleep. I wasn’t planning on staying,” Hinata explained awkwardly. Both Tsuki and Kuroo seem surprised by the news of Hinata being homeless. He figures he doesn’t look at it. He’s not entirely broke, having held down a few odd jobs for neighbors and minor prostituion give him opportunities to make quick cash and get a shower from whatever person took him up on his services. He stole the clothes on his back from a popular store somewhere down the ways, so he knows he looks fine. He understands the confusion at least. 

“I just needed somewhere to sleep until I could make it to neutral territory,” as if on cue, he takes a deep breath and yawns. He knows better than to roam around here but desperate times, man. He looks at them apologetically, and they want desperately to let him go. They can tell he’s not interested in snitching. They look at each other, seeing him up close he’s clearly disheveled. Haircut choppy and in messy curls, bags under his eyes - he looks worn-out and exhausted. Kuroo chuckles at him.

“I’m pretty tired. I’ll be out of your guys' hair as soon as I sleep. But to answer your question - I don’t know anyone from around here,” Hinata is normally an enthusiastic person. More than the average person in his situation should be, but even he can tell how fucked up he is. He keeps having nightmares and hasn’t been able to sleep for two days, travelling mostly on foot and on busses. He just wants to sleep. He doesn’t care about what might happen after. 

“Regular drifter. No, no - he’s an adult. I don’t think he’d snitch,” Tsuki answers deadpan. Hinata wouldn’t snitch, mostly because he couldn’t. He’s a petty criminal, too lazy to cover his tracks They’d arrest him immediately. 

“Names Hinata Shoyo, I think,” he asks, looking at Hinata for approval, and Hinata nods in confirmation. Tsukishima widens his eyes, ever so slightly, before giving Hinata a sly smile. 

“You know him, huh? Interesting. He doesn’t look like much of a hustler,” Tsuki answers “You know his face but he’s never been caught? Wow,” Tsukishima turns to Hinata with a sudden interest “Not very bright, huh?,” he teases. Hinata doesn’t have much room to get angry, everything considered. He hugs. Suddenly another hand, big and strong - pinches Hinata's cheek. He feels like a petulant child, but Kuroo just grins. He takes a liking to Hinata, he thinks Kenma will too. 

“You’re a robinhood type, aren’t you shrimpy?,” Kuroo asks, voice light. Hinata blushes in surprise. He  _ was _ \- but how obvious could it be if two strangers can figure that out. As if Kuroo was reading his thoughts, he shakes his head. 

“Don’t ask. I can see it all over your face.You reek of it, not that it’s a bad thing. Maybe you’ll rub off on the heartless bastard with a gun to your head,” Kuroo says snickering. Hinata sighs a little at that. Kuroo knows Daichi too well - there's no way a kid like this won’t catch his eye. He’d be stupid too, though Kuroo reall can’t tell why. Something about the boy is enigmatic - but it could be the weed talking. He rubs his eyes on instinct. 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Tsukishima curses under his breath, glaring at the red-head with more malice than entirely necessary before sighing. He pauses, pinching the bridge of his nose before putting the safety back on the gun and tucking it in the front of his sweats. Hinata can’t help how his eyes travel, but he shakes his head - stood perfectly still in place still. He shifts to lean more of his weight on one side, hands fist on his knees. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“Fine. I’ll bring him back in one piece but there’s no way I’m doing anything after that. Suga-san is taking care of it. I’m fucking exhausted,” Tsuki groans again. The phone clicks off, and Tsukishima is burning a (different) hole into Hinata's head. Hinata, in response it seems, reaches a hand to his forehead. There’s a red, circular imprint there that makes him feel stupid. Tsuki was pleased with the handiwork. 

Tsuki takes a deep breath, ignoring his burning frustration before looking at Hinata. 

“Fuck. Okay - I’m Tsukishima Kei, the asshole in my company is Kuroo Tetsuro,” He sighs, pulling his glasses up over his head to rub his eyes. He looks exhausted. Kuroo, noticing his friend's irritation, takes on the role of educator. He steps out of the car, and walks over to the other side. Much more personable, but scary all the same - he helps Hinata up off his knees. 

“That’d be me. We deal drugs on the east side of town,” Kuroo answers curtly. Hinata doesn’t seem phased, confused more than anything. As if he was in danger moments ago, he bounces on the heels of his feet, hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. 

“So.. you guys are like… in a gang then?,” He asks, unsure of what exactly the question was. Kuroo shakes his head, watching as Tsukishima walks around to the other side of the car with a joint hanging curtly from his lips. Hinata watches as he lights up, the smell familiar and welcome. He relaxes at the smoke blowing his way as Kuroo scratches the back of his neck. 

“No, no. It’s different, we’re…” Kuroo trails off, and Tsukishima picks up. The high calms him down enough to do even this shitty ass introduction. He takes a huge inhale, blowing it out before looking at Hinata. 

“We’re part of the mafia, a syndicate. We’re not gang members - we’re known as high-rank criminals. White collar crimes, dealing with drugs and weapons, money laundering, information broking etc. Not gang members,” 

“Oh fuck,” Hinata says under his breath. Kuroo takes his forefinger underneath the redhead's chin, with a small smile. Hinata stares at him with dark eyes, and dark hair - he doesn’t seem very dangerous. Caution and fear - things that are idiosyncratic to who he is. The ideology has been beaten into him one-hundred times over. But for once, he has no instinct. No beating heart. No fear. He looks deeply into the eyes of the man who holds his face, and feels still. It’s all so strange, so he takes a sharp breath. 

“Don’t worry. Me and Kei aren’t violent types. Tsukishima is a pothead and I deal with harder shit - we provide the best stuff in the city. We were sent off for distribution but we kinda figured it was a set-up. So, Kei being the excellent shot he is - sent some bullets blazing and called it a day,” Kuroo explains. He drops HInata's face from his hold before leaning back on the car, reaching a hand back to Tsukishima who hands him the joint. He takes another inhale, blowing it into the air before coughing. Hinata watches the ash fall to the floor. 

“Our boss knows you, so you’re being brought into headquarters in Miyagi. Long drive from the city, but according to the texts he just sent me - we’re supposed to take care of you. So, we’ll stop by a hotel and some other places. Get you some clothes to your taste on his credit card, and then you’re supposed to meet with him,” Kuroo says, eyes dragging lazily over his phone.

Truthfully, HInata knows this is a terrible fucking idea. He was an idiot, sure - but not this much. He knows this could very easily be a set up and he could end up with something dark - but there are no signals telling him to stray. He has  _ questions _ , hundreds of them flood his brain. Most of all, who could their boss ever possibly be to know who he is? He can’t recall a single one of his former cronies being intelligent enough to run a fucking crime syndicate. 

Aside from that, he’s left questioning what this meeting is about to begin with. He’s grown up as a floater along different parts of the city, bad habits following him recklessly. He isn’t sure what qualities he would have that could make him useful to some big mafia boss. He has stature, physical stature at least - but nothing more.

What it all means - that’s the biggest question for him. He can’t process it - but right now, right now he’s just tired. He hasn’t slept in days and the constant rushes of adrenaline have worn him out to the point he feels like he’s one second away from falling to the floor. 

Hinata takes a deep sigh, eyes so heavy from sleep. He feels inebriated as he rubs his eyes. He looks between them, and… just shrugs, really. He shrugs his shoulders, placing a hand on the car door. 

“I don’t care where we go,” Hinata comments, adjusting his bag before flipping his hat around with a yawn. Kuroo grins. “As long as I sleep on the way there, I don’t care,” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata gets some background on the people he's riding in the car with and has a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; mentions of minor character depth, descriptions of drug use, gang violence, and general crime. 
> 
> hi! another chapter of this relatively self indulgent fic. i actually have a lot of chapters of this fic written but bear in mind that its really slow burn lmfao. kageyama gets introduced next chapter, for now its just just some bonding between these three characters. 
> 
> im still deciding if this is gonna be a fic with a kurootsukki subplot but idk yet lmfao. the following chapters after this one will have some descriptions of like real violence/a fight scene but its important to the story. just something to keep in mind. im also gonna change the description soon again lol. 
> 
> thanks for reading, if you do! comments are appreciated.

Hinata gets his wish, ultimately. He sleeps in the back of the strangers car - something too nice for him to be in. It’s comfortable, they have a throw pillow and blanket and Hinata has never slept that well in his life. He even snores lightly - a faint smile on his face because the back of a car is a much better place to sleep than all the locations he’d been sleeping at previously. It was.. almost soft in comparison to the toughened concrete. 

All the while Hinata sleeps, Kuroo drives. Tsukishima is a doing something in his phone, focused eyes looking through the information Kuroo can only assume is permanent. Suddenly, Tsukishimas voice cuts through. It’s thick from the high, he must be pretty far in - Kuroo thinks. 

“We have a shipment coming in tomorrow,” Tsukishima informs. Kuroo hums at the news. Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Yamaguchi share a greenhouse in the same fields back at headquarters. There’s about 6 lined up next to eachother, each of them respectively use two. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi use it almost exclusively for breeding marjiuana strains but Kuroo has a seperate place for Coca. The three of them, plus Yachi Hitoka - are responsible for the distribution of drugs in the market. 

Currently those details are unimportant - a shipment is exciting. Depending on the contents, Kuroo has new content to mess with. Most of his work takes place in the lab, but the cultivation process was a compromise between Kenma and Daichi - and personally, he drew no issues with it. Tsukishima seemed much more hesitant on their end, but it couldn’t be helped he supposed. The blonde was easily flustered and provided Kuroo decent entertainment. They’d been partners for around 6 months - and they hadn’t had a new shipment in two.

“What’s coming?,” Kuroo asks, pulling into a 7/11. Hinata is still sound asleep, but the tinted windows don’t provide them much reason to be worried. Tsukishima smells like weed noticeably, but it can’t be helped. He takes a deep breath. 

“Coming from… California it looks like? Morning glory seeds per your request, and some seeds for me and Yams. Tanaka-san said he’d pick it up but he’ll be there early in the morning,” Tsukishima informed. Kuroo had primarily dealt in planting Coca and cutting pure white. He had, for a long time, been interested in the chemical makeup of LSD so he’d ask Daichi to do some connections. 

“How early is early?,” 

“4am,” 

Kuroo groans and Tsuksihima can’t help but laugh. He’d make a joke about how Kuroo still sleeps like he has an office job, but the two of them turn their head to Hinata, who has just seen to have woken up. They watch as he resettles into his body, for a moment panicking about the strange all red seats before his eyes settle on the strangers. Kuroo smiles at him, and Tsukishima looks bitterly. 

“Thanks for letting me sleep,” Hinatas voice is surprisingly deep as he wakes up, startling both Tsukishima and Kuroo respectively. “Are we there… to what was it again, headquarters or something?,” Hinata almost sounds like he’s asking about their day. The whole idea has settled with him, but he seems uncharacteristically positive. At least, for the average person in this situation. 

“Not yet,” Kuroo inform. Hinata immediately prepares himself to go to sleep again, but Kuroo is speaking just in time “We’ve got a couple stops to make for you, kid. Daichis instructions were to fix you up before we brought you home, so we’re at a 7/11 and then we’ll stop into a store on the ways to get you nice clothes,” 

“Whats the 7/11 for? Also, don’t talk about me like I’m a dog. I’m right here,” Hinata huffs. Kuroo laughs at that, if the situation weren’t so strange - he would’ve mussed up the kids hair. He has a charm to him admittedly 

“Didn’t mean anything by it. Daichi was very clear about letting you get some rest before bringing you back,” Kuroo explains. Hinata frowns at that, running a hand through his hair before sighing. 

“I haven’t said yes, yanno,” Hinata mumbles under his breath. Kuroo and Tsukishima stare at him intently as he yawns and opens his fluttering eyes to them staring him down. He rubs the back of his neck once he puts the pieces together “To… joining this whole.. crime thing,” Hinata explains awkwardly. 

“I mean - I didn’t say yes yet, so I don’t get why he’s being so nice to me,” Hinata stumbles over his words. He’s never been one to explain things verbally, but he continues to clarify anyways “Your boss,” he adds. Kuroo hums as Tsukishima seems to be losing interest. 

The blackhaired man curls his lips up in a smile “Hinata was it? Do you plan on saying no?,” 

Hinata chews the inside of his lip, a sore spot forming at the habit

“Dunno,” He answers in the utmost earnest. Hinata was nothing more than a petty criminal at absolute best. He used to be a fighter for money, but he doesn’t think hes anything special so the whole idea of joining something so big is both daunting and nonsensical in his opinion. What the fuck would he even do? 

“What's on your mind, shrimpy? What's really keeping you?,” Kuroo questions

“Well - you guys, what do you do? Like what made you join?,” 

Kuroo looks at Tsukishima to start, he’d been involved with Daichi a hair longer and felt he was more qualified to answer. Tsukishima takes a deep breath as he answers. 

“My brother started dealing, not really for any good reason. Long story short, he started getting involved in dangerous shit and Daichi helped him out in the end. He was shot when the same year I turned 18,” Tsukishima relays the story in a way that’s almost robotic. He has more to say, but Hinata lets him continue. 

“It’s stupid to say,” Tsukishima says with a deep breath “But weed changed my life. My panic attacks were less frequent, and dealing was making me enough money that I could help my mom keep the lights on. Daichi found me after highschool and ended up giving me work full time. Those are the basics,” Tsukishima finishes. Hinata stares in disbelief, something soft in his eyes. 

“The way you’re staring at me is annoying,” his voice is flat when he sees it, and it makes Hinata shake his head in whiplash. Right - he’s an asshole, remember? He smirks when Hinata takes offense but finishes the conversation swift “You got your answer, so hurry up. I wanna go home,” Tsukishima finishes, opening the car door before making his way out. Kuroo smiles at the man in the backseat. 

“Hmph,” he looks contemplative. Kuroo just watches - it’s almost like he can feel the gears turn in his mind. He doesn’t seem like he likes how hard he’s thinking about it, but Kuroo is more impressed by how little he’s daunted by it. It’s true, Kuroo and Tsukishima weren’t dangerous but this kid has to be fearless not to worry even a little. Golden brown eyes find Kuroos face, searching it for something before asking Kuroo the same question. 

“Well… his makes sense. Whats your reason.. to become a criminal and stuff?,” He voices. He almost talks like a kid, everything he does is almost too honest and it makes Kuroo laugh. He’s nothing short of a perfect pick, Kuroo can barely register him becoming short of permanent. He has a twinkle in his eyes, curiosity that should’ve gotten him killed years ago but hasn’t. Yes, Kuroo knows there’s something in him. He can sense it in the same way he could sense Kenma, but Hinatas strength is different. Daichi must know too. 

“I don’t think there’s any way to talk about why i joined without sounding like I’m bragging,” Kuroo says with a softened smile. Hinata looks at him curiously as he chuckles “Took a stupid IQ test when I was young and the number was so high that I was monitored for a long time. I’m a danger to society, even though I’ve never done anything violent or criminal, apparently. I take interested in Organic Chemistry and was supposed to develop bio and chemical weapons,” Kuroo says with ease. Hinata chokes at the news. 

“But that work meant I’d have to leave someone very important to me. So I took what I had and ran with that person. We did what Daichi did, but eventually - we joined him to create something better,” Kuroo says, not disclosing much else. Hinata flutters his lashes and then blushes - Kuroos sincerity talking about whoever was enough to do that to anyone. 

“I don’t have anything like that,” Hinata says it, smoothing a tongue over his lips. He hasn’t had anything like that. HInata has been homeless for a long time, years now. He knows his sister is okay and she’s going to college. She visits him from time time to time but she was so young when he got kicked out - he can’t bring himself to call it family ties. Truthfully, Shoyo doesn’t have any important ties. Survival doesn’t breed connections, that’s the truth. 

“Tsukishima and I are here for one reason,” Kuroo says, suddenly serious “You’ll see when we get back to Miyagi, but most of us are family. Found family. Chosen family,” Kuroos voice is low. Hinata is left speechless at the words. 

“That kind of brotherhood - the kind you find in the streets. We made something of it, that’s all,” Kuroo opens the door when he says it, before opening Hinatas. Hinata looks at him like he hungs the stars and he can’t help but laugh. He musses up the boys hair with a small smile. 

“You must be something, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo says with an eager grin. Hinata huffs at that, set to argue before Kuroo slings an arm around his shoulder. Hinata is so in shock by the action, he almost doesn’t know how to respond. But he smiles, nonetheless - and his words about companionship ring through his ears. He’s felt it before, of course he has - but, like this? Something… permanent eve. Hinata feels like he has butterflies at the notion. 

“Huh? Why d’you say that?,” 

Kuroo looks around the store when they enter it, Tsukishima staring at the drink cabinet like his life depends on it. He hums, flitting his eyes at Hinata before dropping his arms, bending down to look at him face to face. It’s too fun to tease him, the way he stumbles at fun things is entertaining beyond belief. Kuroo laughs. 

“Daichi-san has never requested someone before. Normally, we’d let you go with a threat or something - but you were specially requested,” He says, stretching his arms out. He reaches around in his pocket, pulling out a sleek blackwallet. There’s a picture of a boy with long blonde hair tucked under the plastic sleeve, Hinata notices. Kuroo hands him a black, slim piece of plastic and hands it to him. 

“You’re our special, handle-with-care, cargo, kid. Go ahead and get whatever you want, toiletries, food, whatever you want. No price is too high, the credit limit on this card is… high,” Kuroo says with a shrug. Hinata stares at the plastic with a dumb nod, going to get a cart while Kuroo goes to fall into step with Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima couldn’t look more fucked up if he tried. Kuroo taps his shoulder and he nearly jumps back, before sneering. Kuroo laughs heartily as he stares at the drink section with Tsukishima. He reaches for the strawberry milk behind the glass doors and hands it to him. Tsukishima is about to refuse with a blush, but Kuroo doesn’t let him. 

“Just take it dude,” Kuroo says with a small grin “We both know thats what you want, anyways,” 

Tsukishima snatches the bottle from his hands, unconsciously holding it to his chest before turning around. Kuroo does the same, their eyes scanning for the orange-haired ‘cargo’ they had picked up. He was being careful with his purchases, the cart had mostly dry foods and toiletries - it almost hurts to see. All things he can take for the road, they had to credit it for having street smarts. They watch him buy a new bag, a razor and hair-cutting scissors, a first-aid kit. He was thinking ahead, for sure. 

“He’s weird,” Tsukishima mumbles, rubbing his eyes as they watch Hinata walk to the counter. He talks animatedly to the cashier, who looks dead inside. He still smiles at Hinata though, small but genuine as Hinata talks to him excitedly about nothing in particular. 

“You noticed it, then?,” Kuroo hints vaguely. Tsukishima looks at him like hes just said something obvious, and in many ways he has. Hinata has that thing about him - that thing only that would make him worth initiation. It makes Tsukishima snort with laughter. 

“Hard to miss,” Tsukishima says honestly. He watches as the cashier helps Hinata pack up the items in the newly obtained bag “He came running as soon as he got the okay. Talk about obvious,” 

Kuroo doesn’t disagree. He watches as Hinata reorders everything. He’s switched out the busted sports backpack for a cheap duffle that he slides over his shoulders. He has the arm and shoulder strength to haul it around no problem. He runs a hand through his hair and places a hat with the rim backwards on his head. He looks around for the both of them and gives them a small wave. 

“Get everything you need, Chibi-chan?,” Kuroo yells over. Hinata nods and holds his bag up, then the card. Kuroo grabs it when the three of them wak out and make it back into the car. 

Hinata answers as they enter the car, taking a deep breath before placing the duffel on end of the seat and almost immediately going to sleep. 

“Yeah, I think so. What else are we supposed to do, again?,” Hinata asks, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Kuroo slings an arm around Tsukishimas seat as he pulls out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. 

“We’re gonna get you some clothes and then we’ll stop into a hotel for the night,” 

Hinata just nods, pulling the hat around and then over his eyes before mumbling something that sounds like all good and passing out in the back seat. Kuroo can’t help but laugh as they travel down the open highway, music playing softly in the stereo. 

__ 

The rest of the night comes as quickly as it goes. Hinata racks through yesterday as he wakes up in his hotel room - wearing actual clothes. Pajamas that are soft, hanging low on his hips. Lavender boxers that peak over the waistband, and tight white tank. Hinata isn’t sure how to take it all in, and despite being fully awake - he closes his eyes trying to get an idea of how to proceed. He recalls everything, but nothing has phased him so far. 

He knows, rationally, he should be very afraid of the entire situation. What kind of shit he must be in, having seen two high profile criminals involved in some criminal activity that ends in a shoot-out. He doesn’t know if anyone died and Tsukishima's reaction isn’t exactly a gauge to that. He went out with these same criminals, and not only learned personal details about their lives but got buddy buddy with them in the process. They had a beer in the hotel bar before heading to their rooms where Hinata ate to his heart's content. 

He doesn’t feel any fear. No anxiety looms in the pit of his stomach at the prospect. It all just feels… unreal, mostly. He doesn’t know what to make of it. In it’s own fucked up way, it feels like an opportunity. A strange, grimm fairytale version of a second chance. He’s left staring at the ceiling. His thoughts are flooded by the clothes we now own, and the food left in his bag. He turns to his side and just groans deeply. He should be afraid, his mind knows that but he’s never been someone who trusts his thoughts over his guts. The mind is an evil place, but instinct cannot betray - so if Hinata is relying on these facts, there's nothing to worry about. 

There's nothing to worry about, Hinata. So sleep. Thats what he repeats to himself as he blinks his eyes one or two times and falls into the deep slumber 

_ He opens his eyes and does not know where he is. The floor below him crumbles, and each time he takes a step the earth is falling in on itself, yet he has not fallen. He takes steps forwards and back, and finds himself supported by nothingness. He is enraptured by the voice, eyes drinking in the dark. His hand reaches for it, and he has long since forgotten the sight in front of him. In a third view, a birds eye one - he can see paradise in the direction he was walking it.  _

_ Yet, he cannot move any further. Each step he tries to take is sunken into blackness until he ankle deep in it. He isn’t falling, nor is he drowning but he is not moving forward. There is no destination. He is going absolutely nowhere, and he is content in that fact.  _

_A being, with wings, appears before him. He has gentle hands, when he reaches out for Hinatas fingers. In the dream, perspective changes again and he is looking at the face of someone he does not know. His eyes are cobalt blue and his hair is dark enough to be the same color. His lashes are stark black, and he is saying something. HInata does not know the words, but he wishes to do as he asks. He’s moving again, even as the world falls to pieces under his fee_ t

Hinata wakes up in discontent - the familiar feeling one has after having a dream that is neither good nor bad. It was odd, if anything. Hinata takes a deep breath as he looks around, not sure of what he might see. He doesn’t expect a fancy hotel, and oddly feels out of place. He wonders if a home would ever feel like a home again and not just a place to sleep. 

A knock on his door wakes him up. His hair is flatly hanging against his face when Kuroo and Tsukishima stand at the door. Tsukishima looks as he always does, mildly irritated but there is a hot black coffee in his hand. Kuroo is in the same vain, himself. Kuroo grins as he sees Hinata - an immediate sense of fondness making itself present. 

“Morning, kid,” Kuroo says, ruffling Hinata's hair “You ready to go?,” 

“Shouldn’t be too long before I am forreal,” HInata says with a yawn, shuffling through his duffel bag for clothes. Though he had more focus on functionality, than fashion - the clothes he pick suit him. A beige hoodie, black jeans, and a snapback. Quality and function over style, it might just be Hinata's aura that makes him look like that. It only takes a few minutes before he’s back out into the room. Tsukishima is seated in a chair and Kuroo sits on the end of the bed.

A few moments pass before Hinata is slinging his bag over his shoulder and indicating that he’s prepared for what's coming. He looks at Kuroo with a mild grin. 

“I’m good to go,” 

Kuroo nods lazily, patting his pockets for his keys before nodding at Hinata and Tsukishima respectively. 

“Alright then - we can stop and get breakfast but we should hustle over. Daichi-san is expecting your arrival with swiftness and I’d hate to keep the man waiting,” 

Everyone nods in understanding as Hinata shivers with a sudden onset of nervousness. It was finally,  _ finally _ happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dskjfhdjk ill update this next once ive finished editing chapter 3. comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> if you care too, please feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elysianseraph_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata gets to hq and meets some strange characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna double upload i think since the like... climax of this first arc is coming soon. thank you to everyone who leaves comments!! i cannot properly express my gratitude but it means a lot to me so thank you!! it motivates me to write a lot <33

The drive to Miyagi is peaceful. Hinata finds himself sleeping during most of it, truthfully. But - the moments he does catch are beautiful. It’s a strange contrast to the situation. When his eyes are open, it’s still early morning - the sun hanging in the sky with ease. Rich yellow sunlight that pours over the green grass and rice fields that stretch for miles and miles. The window is cracked open only mildly, and in the moments that he tunes into the sounds around - he’s left to listen to nature in its purity. 

He closes his eyes to take in the sounds as they come, other than the rush of wind - there's a birdsong somewhere far off. Rushing of water and the sound of children playing with their sun hats on. It’s mild and different from the concrete jungle that is the city he spends most of the time. 

Soon the peace is abandoned as they pull up to what looks big enough to be a gated community. Even from where he sits, there’s a massive mansion beyond his sight. He can see so many small buildings, but none of them seem to be homes. The place is much larger than he can to understand - in fact he’s never seen anything so big in his life. 

“Holy shit,” he comments under his breath. Kuroo gives an earnest laugh and Tsukishima smiles - both understanding the overwhelming feeling of entering headquarters for the first time. The entire place is grandeur, smooth brick flooring, clean metal bars - and roads that are easy to drive in and out of. The impressive part is not the building itself but instead the many buildings that surround it. There's a garage, and fields, and buildings and it really feels like it goes beyond the miles he can see. 

“Welcome to paradise,” Kuroo says, pulling into a massive garage. It almost feels comical - though this particular lot doesn’t have sports cars. Mostly nice black cars with tinted windows and no license plate - it isn’t hard for Hinata to imagine what they’re for. He steps out and just takes in his surroundings in awe - the place is mostly in whites, greys, and neutral. This lot in particular has high ceiling and soft lights with a glass ceiling. Hinata gets a clear view of the sky as he takes it in. 

Kuroo checks his phone, clicking his teeth before turning to Hinata. Tsukishima is already walking towards the house. 

“We should hurry inside - boss wants you in the basement as soon as possible,” Kuroo says, ushering Hinata outside. He hears the car click shut, followed by the echoing of their footsteps and the bang of the garage doors as they make it inside. They’re walking a concrete path, from the outside the place looks like a typical lot in the suburbs. The house is huge but not exactly flashy, green and well kept yards makes it feel like a picket-fence house. Yet amongst the mass of land, the rest of buildings and everything else - it feels like some kind of faux kingdom. 

Everything towers over him. Though it’s been quite some time since he’s checked his height, he’s nowhere near where he was when he was in highschool. He  _ shouldn’t _ feel this tiny, yet he does. He watches as Kuroo keys in numbers into a pad next to the door then hears an automated buzz, before pushing them open.

As soon as they open the doors, HInata is greeted by a massive foyer - marble flooring with a logo imprinted into the tile in the middle. From where he stands, he can see what looks like a living room. There are staircases on either wall, with rooms attached to either side. It’s massive, the whole place feels unbelievable. A quiet gasp escapes him as he hears Kuroo laugh to the side of him. 

“Nice place, right?,” he says, nudging Hinata. He can only nod stupidly which makes Kuroo smile but also leaves him with a sense of guilt. He shakes it off as best he can, taking his shoes off and urging Hinata to do the same as the two of them slip into slippers that are left at the door side. 

He follows Kuroo directly through the foyer, leading into what he correctly assumed was the living room. There are precisely 3 people in the room, which seems to take the black-haired man by surprise. His eyes immediately fall on the two women who sit on the largest couch, a blonde girl whose tucked into the side of a blackhaired woman with glasses. The living room connects to the kitchen from what he can tell, and at the marble island is a blue-haired fellow who looks familiar to Hinata - he can’t place why, though. 

“Oh, Kiyoko-san, Yachi-san,” he says first. The two women look at him, based on the order they look up the raven haired women is Kiyoko and the blonde is Yachi. Yachi seems sleepy, blinking lazily at the call of her name. Kiyoko pats her head, urging her to lay backdown before looking at Kuroo. 

“Kuroo-san,” Kiyoko's voice is smooth and light. Hinata is overwhelmed by how stunning each of the women were, silently wondering if being attractive was some kind of in to join. “I got information on the shoot-out from earlier. I cleared the street cam footage for you, but it’s saved on here. There’s a document with names and information on who was there,” she says clearly. Hinatas eyes widen as she watches Kuroo catch a flashdrive which was tossed to him. He pockets it before smiling at them. 

“Thanks again, I’ll have to hand this down to Nishinoya,” he says, mostly to himself. Before Kiyoko turns her attention back to her laptop, she eyes Hinata. A soft smile graces her features. 

“Whose this?,” 

Kuroo turns to look at the boy next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and patting his head. 

“A new member hopefully. Names Hinata Shoyou,” 

Hinata smiles awkwardly but is greeted with too much hospitality to feel it. Kuroo leans down to him and speaks quietly. 

“The cute girl sleepin’ over there is Yachi-san. This is Kiyoko-san - she’s an information broker for us. Yachi does inventory on everything that comes in and out,” he introduces. Hinata nods, unsure of what to say. 

“Nice to meet you,” Kiyoko greets, smiling. 

Promptly, Hinata returns it before he watches her go back to her business. He feels a little relieved as Kuroo turns his attention. His eyes fall onto the dark-haired boy seated in a kitchen who is wiping down some kind of rifle? Hinata isn’t really sure, he has no real information about guns other than the basic kinds. He just knows it’s long and has a scope. The different pieces are pulled apart and laying on the counter as the man wipes them down with some kind of solution. The whole process seems to keep him in focus but Kuroo doesn’t care about it, ruffling his hair. 

He doesn’t falter. 

“Hey, Kuroo-san,” he greets. Kuroo laughs at his intent focus before addressing Hinata again. 

“This is Kageyama. He’s an expert sharp-shooter and technically a trained assassin,” Kuroo says with a laugh, immediately snickering at Hinata stiffness. Hinata has a dislike for the mans attitude but can’t seem to say anything due to circumstance. Kuroo shakes his head, patting Hinata's shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about him. Our Kageyama isn’t the social type,” 

Hinata just nods, opting to keep quiet since it doesn’t seem like the marksman would be paying much attention anyways. His disinterest strikes him as arrogant, but the fact he’s a trained assassin technically gives him the right to be. Hinata takes a deep breath, rubbing his face with his hands before breathing out. Kuroo laughs, feeling bad for the sensory overload he can only assume Hinata is experiencing. 

“Enough fussing up here,” Kuroo says “The door downstairs is right over there - I would take you myself but boss was clear about making sure you go alone,” Kuroo says apologetically. Hinata is hit with mild separation anxiety, but he tries his best to shake it off. He’s overwhelmed with how thankful he’s feeling - looking at Kuroo with a grin before reaching a hand out. They dap each other up before hugging. 

“Thanks for everything, man,” Hinata says sincerely. Kuroo smiles at him, feeling extremely fond before shaking his head. 

“Didn’t take you for the sappy type,” he says teasingly. Hinata's face falls as Kuroo chuckles “Just kidding, Chibi-chan. Just a little heads up for you, before you go,” 

Hinata watches as Kuroo’s expression turns serious for what feels like the first time in two days. 

“Whatever, Daichi-san - err, Boss asks you to do, just keep in mind he’s a good man at heart,” Kuroo says, a little uncomfortable. “You’ll come to see it too, but he’s pretty tough at first. Just know he never does anything without purpose and try not to jump to too many conclusions,” Kuroo’s tone is more ominous than Hinata feels comfortable with. He trusts Kuroo enough to take real heed to his word and nods. 

“Got it,”

Kuroo looks at the orange-haired man curiously. He senses it again, the determination to see what Kuroo has told him is flashing all over his face. It leaves him conflicted, in more disarray internally at the prospect of what he  _ may _ see down there. There is no doubt in his mind that Daichi would never do something without purpose, his utmost faith placed in him. Nonetheless, the uncertainty picks away at him as he’s forced to watch it go down - like a scarecrow on fall crops. In that sense indeed, Kuroo is singled out in the field force to see all that goes on. 

He trusts his boss, but he doesn’t have to like what happens. He decides against showing Hinata any concern and just gives him a warm smile and pat on the shoulder - nodding towards the door-way. 

“I suggest you leave your bag up here, by the way,” Kuroo says, nodding. Hinata pulls back immediately having forgotten but does as told, leaving it on a chair in the living room before hustling back in front of Kuroo. 

“That’s it, over there,” he says finally “Good luck kid,” 

With those words, he watches Hinata turn on his heel and disappear through the wood door. He sighs, his last word ringing in his head as he watches him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!


End file.
